Friction coupling applications such as clutch or brake systems can generate a significant amount of heat during activation and deactivation. Excessive heat can lead to material wear and premature failure of certain components. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.